


Golden

by Cerdic519



Series: Sanditon, Or The Sorely-Tried Alpha [10]
Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Sanditon - Jane Austen, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Anniversary, But still as bas as ever, Childbirth, F/M, M/M, Older Castiel, Older Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: A furtherSanditonDestiel sequel. It is 1858. Time to mark the Golden Wedding of Mr. Castiel Parker and his mate Dean. Now all we need are the happy couple... uh, where are they?Need you ask?





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyster99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyster99/gifts).



The fifties were a relatively quiet time for Great Britain, with Chartism seemingly run out of steam and the reform movement quiet for the moment. The two major events that dominated it were of course the Don Pacifico Affair and the Crimean War.

The Don Pacifico Affair was one of those seemingly inconsequential matters which was a lot more than it first appeared. It arose out of claims made by a Gibraltarian Jewish gentlemen called David Pacifico against the Greek government for damage to a property of his in Athens. The Greeks, only recently freed from the Ottoman yoke thanks mostly to British help, stupidly ignored him – until a British warship turned up in Piraeus Harbour and pointed its guns at the city! This 'gunboat diplomacy made the point; any British subject, no matter what their religion, was entitled to the full protection of the leading power in the world.

The Crimean War started because of Russian determination to establish themselves in the Mediterranean Sea, something the British were equally determined to stop because of that area's importance in its links with Empire (it is forgotten today that even before the Suez Canal, which opened the year after this story is set, much trade went through the Mediterranean and onto the Levant whence it was shipped by land. The war frustrated Moscow's attempt to use the peninsula militarily, though not of course its ambitions in that theatre.

As expected the town of Sanditon prospered after the arrival of the railway, and at the time this story is set was beginning to grow much more rapidly. The effect of the link was such that in the decade prior to its advent the population was growing by about a hundred people a year, but in the decade following that accelerated to five times as much.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

Like all couples, Mr. Castiel and Monseigneur Dean Parker had their bad days and their good days. And yesterday had most definitely been a good day.

Dean had expected to wake early on their fiftieth wedding anniversary, and he had – but not for the reasons he had expected. Penelope, the wife of his grandson and namesake, had gone into labour three days early which meant the imminent arrival of Dean and Castiel's third next-but-one generation (still no use of the g-word allowed as far as Dean was concerned). And a child apparently not inclined to wait; Penelope barely had the time to say exactly what she would do to her husband if he ever got her this way again before an alpha son was screaming his displeasure at the world. A wonderful morning had been complete when young Dean told his grandparents that the newest addition to the family would be named Aurelian, to reflect the fact he had entered the world on his great-grandparents' golden wedding anniversary. Castiel had managed to restrict himself to a manly(ish) sniff, whilst his mate had just cried with joy.

The celebration party lasted the whole afternoon and most of the famous couple's offspring had managed to be present. Castiel smiled as he remembered seeing his son Arthur and his lover Lancelot emerging from a side-room looking dishevelled but happy; the soldier had lost part of his sight in an explosion during the Crimean War, and Castiel had paid for his lover to go and join him so he could accompany him back home. Then there had been the sight of his sons-in-law Magnus and Sweyn both lying exhausted on one of the beds, clearly having been sexed out by Hylas and Hyacinthus who were smirking just like a certain mate Castiel could mention.

Dean had been overjoyed to find that there were many different types of pie as well as the traditional cake, although both men had blushed that the design on the tops of all the pies and the shape of the cake were that of ear-muffs. They were in their seventies now and were not _that_ bad!

His mate stirred beside him, then yawned and sat up. A pair of forest-green eyes stared blearily at the alpha. Lord, Castiel loved this man so much.

“Morning sex?” Dean said hopefully, pouting as if he were the most deprived omega in the history of omega-dom. 

Yes, it looked like being yet another good day.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

And it was!

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

And so to the final instalment of Sanditon, _The Family Business_. It is 1867. Castiel and Dean have passed but the country moves on – with the help of their descendants, of course.


End file.
